Percys sadness
by spyguy181
Summary: percy was having a good day but then he finds Annabeth making out with Jason. he goes to Piper and tells her the news. then he goes see and old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Percy woke up near Annabeth her skin was soft. he got out of bed took a shower put on some clothes and headed to Mount Olympus. He headed to the sixth hundred floor the song: come on Eileen was playing. He smiled he hummed with the tune. The elevator stopped and dinged. He got out and walked to Piper. Piper needed him for some reason. he heard. "Percy!" he saw piper he hugged her. She was beautiful. But he would never cheat on Annabeth. They stopped hugging. "I need you to get me the prettiest fish in the world. Said the kid of Aphrodite. "why?" "because I want to give it to Jason as a present." "why don't you just get him.." he got cut off by the pretty girl. She used her charm speak. "Please?" he drove to the ocean in his sky blue Lamborghini. he found a rainbow parrotfish he put in a bag and headed back to piper. "here." "thank you." She batted he eyes. He headed back home. He played his playlist which consisted of: we didn't start the fire, come on Eileen, a hard dance Hero, best day of my life, 99 red balloons, and dubstep self-destruct. He got home he opened up the house door. "Annabeth im home!" he didn't hear her she would be home all day he got near their bedroom. He heard. "we can't tell piper or Percy." He opened the door what he saw made his lip tremble his eyes water. He ran out the door Annabeth was behind him yelling. "its not what you think seaweed brain!" "don't call me seaweed brain and you're not my wise girl. Jason came out saying "don't tell piper please!" "Jason Piper loves you. She made me get a fish for you! But yet you won't love her, and I will tell her!" he shut his car door and drove of crying. He got near piper and Jason house. He knocked on the door. Piper answered. "Hi Percy."


	2. Calypso

**hey guys i know the first chapter sucked but this one is better and more descriptive the first chapter i rushed so thanks bye :)**

**Piper's POV**

Piper was sitting on the couch watching: Doctor Who when Percy knocked on the door. "Percy what's the matter?" she asked.

"I swear on the river of Styx this is true piper." Thunder rumbled. "I came home after you wanted your fish, and you know how Jason has work today. Well I saw him making out with Annabeth." Piper didn't know what to say. She didn't want to believe Percy but he swore on the river of Styx so it had to be true or he would've dissolved into ash by now. Her color changing eyes started to water.

"I know I didn't want to believe it too Piper but I saw it with my own eyes, and that's why I drove straight here. Do you want time to think? I can leave if you want." Percy said

"no I want you to stay here." Said she texted Jason.

Hey Jason can you leave work I got something for you. She texted.

Yeah im coming straight home love you. Jason texted back.

She knew that was I lie. She knew he didn't love her. they watched Doctor Who for the next 45 minutes. Jason walked in.

"oh hell no Percy is here. Whatever he told you is a lie Piper."

"why Jason why that's all I want to know why." She said with all her charm speak power.

"Because you never wanted to." He said. Piper kind of understood it but 1% didn't. she punched him in the nose. Blood came pouring out of it.

"Why did you punch me pipes!?" yelled Jason. She rolled her eyes.

"out of my house now. I don't want to see you again." Jason ran to his car.

"Piper remember if you need anything call." Said Percy.

"okay thanks Percy. Annabeth was lucky to bad she cheated on you." Percy walked out of the house.

**Percy's POV**

After the talk Percy drove to Mount Olympus the gods owed him a favor in fact they owed him three favors. He got in the elevator and shot right up. He had his serious face on. The elevator stopped. He went to the mountain. The Minor gods asked him if he was okay. For gods news travels fast. He ignored them and got to the thrones.

"mighty gods from my understanding you owe me a couple of favors. I wish that I can go to and from Calypso's island." Percy yelled.

"why?" Zeus asked.

"Annabeth cheated on Percy so that's probably why." Said Aphrodite. If I came to break ups and gossip she was the god.

"okay and the other two?" asked Poseidon.

"I wish to save them." Replied Percy.

"Okay you may go as you please from the island." Said Zeus.

Percy started to shimmer next thing he knew he was on an island. He walked around there was a smashed table where he was.

"damnit she going to be pissed." Said percy. He walked to the path that led to Calypso's cave.

"Hey Caly you here?" Percy yelled

"Percy I thought you left!" she yelled walking in the light.

"well I came back." He said.

"wait what about Annabeth?" she asked.

"it didn't work out she cheated on me." Calypso hugged him.

"you planted the moon flower right?" she asked.

"yeah my I gave it to my mom and I said you can only plant it at night." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I missed you." She snapped and music came on. Night was falling.

I see the place where we've locked together, together like we were something more

They started to dance

And it felt like maybe we could last forever, forever

But you led them to our hideout, forced their way inside, now they want us to surrender, us to surrender

But I could go all night right here between their crossfire we'll send them up a message, I send a message, we'll say "Give it up, give it up"

We've got no place to go

Caught up in the rodeo

Oh no, please God tell me we're dreaming.

We've got nowhere to run

And they all got loaded guns

Oh no, please God tell me we're dreaming. Please God tell me we're dreaming.

Wait for the dust to settle down around us, around us and stick to what we know

And I think the air is finally safe to breathe again, to breathe again.

The world is in your palm now, so take a breath and calm down, cause you have been selected, you've been selected. A few will ever find out, and if you don't see why, well at least you've got your nest egg, you've got your nest egg. So live it up, live it up.

We've got no place to go

Caught up in the rodeo

Oh no, please God tell me we're dreaming.

We've got nowhere to run

And they all got loaded guns

Oh no, please God tell me we're dreaming. Please God tell me we're dreaming.

(Give it up, give it up)

But you led them to our hideout, forced their way inside, now they want us to surrender, us to surrender

But I could go all night right here between their crossfire we'll send them up a message, I send a message, we'll say "Give it up, give it up"

We've got no place to go

Caught up in the rodeo

Oh no, please God tell me we're dreaming.

We've got nowhere to run

And they all got loaded guns

Oh no, please God tell me we're dreaming. Please God tell me we're dreaming.

The song ended. That moment right when the song ended they kissed. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry chapstick.


	3. Bombshell

**Can't wait for you guys to see this bombshell *imitates explosion* i love this one the most the first paragraph sucks i know but wait ti'll you get close to the end it's awesome and surprising you will never know *luaghs evily***

* * *

Percy woke up in a cave. He had a knot in his neck and back his hurt. He was still in his clothes from yesterday. So how do I go back? He thought. He focused his thoughts of where he wanted to go and appeared in his cabin. He packed his clothes and tore down the pictures of him and Annabeth. Each one he lit on fire. He came across the picture of the seven demigods on the Argo II. There was a knock on the door. he snapped back to reality.

"who is it?" he yelled. The door opened and in came Frank, Hazel and Leo.

"we heard what happened." Said Hazel.

"Jason is in the infirmary." Said Leo. The twenty year olds sat in silence for a minute.

"I'm not on Jason's side Percy none of us are." Said Frank

"I'm going to ogygia." Said Percy Leo's eyes widen.

"You're with Calypso?" he asked

"that's why you weren't home." Said Frank.

"Can we come?" asked Hazel. They held hands and Percy channeled all of his thoughts on Ogygia. They got teleported to the island.

"whoa it hasn't changed at all." Said Leo. They walked to the cave. There calypso was making another bed and a curtain hanged in the middle of two beds. She wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Leo Valdez you still owe me a new table." She said.

"I'll start making it." He said he ran straight to some trees and took out an axe and started to chop down some trees.

"so who are your friends Percy?" she poured five cups of lemonade. Everyone (except Leo who is still chopping trees) took a cup.

"well you know Leo. This is Frank, and Hazel."

"Hi." Frank shook Calypso's hand and Hazel did the same thing.

"im going to fly around the island see what it looks like from the air." Frank turned into a bald eagle and flew off and of course the cup of Lemonade fell and shattered.

"I'll take care of that." He turned back to normal and picked up the glass. Calypso chuckled.

"Percy do you want anything for dinner?" she asked.

"as long as there's blue Pepsi I don't care." He said. He kissed her on the cheek and ran off to the lake.

He didn't like the lake better he didn't know why but he sat their thinking why Annabeth did what she did. He tossed a ring box up in the air and caught it.

"Percy I found you!" a voice said behind him. He turned to see who it was only to see the girl he cheated on him. He took out his pen and touched the tip.

"Percy please let me talk."

"listen I don't care if you used one drachma for this iris message I saw what you did." He sliced riptide through the rainbow. He walked back to the cave. There Calypso was making five steaks. He got down on one knee. Frank was talking to Hazel and Leo.

"calypso goddess of this island. Will you marry me?" he asked. She turned around her eyes started to cry.

"yes!" she yelled Frank, Leo and Hazel turned around to see what was going on only to see the proposal.

"how cute!" said Hazel.

"Percy your twenty like everyone else right here you really want to get married?" said Leo. Percy didn't answer.


End file.
